futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: The New Renaissance
In the beginning In the beginning, there was nothing. When the civilization begin, so is the reforming progress (you know, this). It's an obvious series of event, whether people like or not like. After a certain periods when one or more powers hold too much power, as a counter force from nature, a drastically changing begin, which affect not just economy, politics but also culture, ethnics and everything else, would happen. From mid-21st century onward, a new golden-age era, dub the New Renaissance, or for some, the Second Renaissance, occurs, with tremendous advances in science, technology, military, and society. A new age of enlightenment, the world's at peace, since nations across the Earth, unfortunately not after quite a long, devastating series of conflict, begin to redeem, regroup themselves, thus re-draw large portions of world map. Humanity as a whole start to build a system where they can increasingly to share ideas and technology, mostly, freely. Much of the solar system is conquered as the world start to aggressively engage in star colonization as a way to prevent overpopulating, rather than kill each other for stupid reason. As a result, religious, self-righteous moralist, feminazi and many other extreme ideologies are either reduce to merely funny stories at pubs or gone extinct, since people realize just how small and simple-mind they are, when they start to go off the Earth. Finally, harmony will reign. Culture *Mix-culture, or inter-cultural, multi-racial community, is totally normal on Earth, as cultural diversity is recognized as one of what make mankind unique among the vast universe. The cache is that each of the cultures on Earth will try to reserve what they are, while approaching and accepting other's characteristics. *The world do not distinguish among itself as 1st, 2nd or 3rd world anymore, since the level of differences between each superstates on Earth is very small, virtually unrecognizable. Instead, they're distinguished by nation ''or ''state and interstellar lands, to refer to the state on Earth and its vast colonies, settlements and protectorates among the stars. *SNS, Email... become the main way of communication, as people now travel among the stars more and more offend. However, there is a balance between internet-based and traditional ways of communication. Most of the time people talks to each other on SNS/Email when they're traveling beyond planets, or in megalopolis. But in many countryside places (towns, villages, small settlements on planets...) they prefer to meet and talk to each other, or other traditional ways. *The transportation couldn't have been far more advance as of now: **It takes only around 1 or 2 hours to go from one place on Earth to another. Thus global moving is as common as going to your neighbor in 20th century. **Cross-planet Trade enters a boom in late 2090s with the contact with other planets and the race of space colonization. **International Trade has grown significantly in the more isolated regions of the world, leading to less wealth disparity across nations. **Space Resorts are very common across the Solar System. *The information revolution in 21st century alter our way of connecting forever: **By 2053, the Middle East was the last place on Earth stop using analog media in any forms. **All News and information is streamed through procedurally generated outlets that take information fed through both local reporters and content contributors. **Hi-tech device became indistinguishable, with the boom of hybrid device ''(Ubuntu Phone Project...) The first All-In-One devices are made by coporations in Southeast Asia area. **With the revolutionary progress in 3D screen technology start from Asia, most movies, TV series, to cartoon, anime... are in 3D form. Plus you could watch it any time, any where, with only your device. As a result, most large-screen TVs cease to produce. **Gamification has become so widespread due to advances in social networking and augmented reality technologies, that almost any activity on Earth can be treated as a game. For example, most governments grant a community service tax credit that lets any community service activity be rated and tallied in a points system that can be exchanged as a tax credit for all exchanges and income. Job Communities (the closest thing to employment left) have running tallies that display the success of their members in real time. **The term "''parent" has lost most of its meaning as now most people are more than capable of caring for themselves by age 13. The term family reduce to just another symbol socially. Entertainments *The Video Game Industry supplanted Movies as the primary format for entertainment in 2023 with the widespread use of neural interfaces. Movies and Series have become much more diversified and are being constantly created by a myriad of independent content creators. Many movies and TV shows are becoming based on video games as video games has become a major part in popular culture. *Media now is digital. They're streamed online, distributed through means similar to a mixed between magnet' and ''cloud-based storage, or as some prefer to call, an evolution of the soft Perfect Dark in Japan late 20th century. As one of the results, sharing files is recognized, and most copyright laws are either extinct or change themselves. *Net Neutrality became protected under the Basic Rights Reservation Act, 2057, despite loads of oppose from many corporations, notably is Apple or many in Yamato (former Japan) area. *Bollywood briefly surpassed Hollywood as the most profitable film industry in the world before Japanese, Southeast Asian and Korean pop culture take over the entertainment industry. *Most content providers make the majority of their money through live or pay-per-view shows. The Basic Rights Act, combine with the Ultra-net (evolving form of Internet), virtually make copyright maximalists are just a bunch of paranoid old fools. *Asia become the center of motion picture industry across '''Solar System, closely followed by Hollywood, European France and Bollywood. The gap, however, is not noticeable at all. *Most movies are now created by a myriad of independent content creators rather than big corporations, which in turn usually play the major of supporting role. The major movie studios generally show their movies mostly in movie theaters, which has become dated and archaic at the time. Many independent films are shown directly to online streaming services. Many movie studios are simultaneously releasing movies to the streaming services as well as theaters. Since Asian and African culture start spreading worldwide, movies is very diversified, with Japanese-style, Chinese martial art style and African mythology are the main players. *Media is now digitized across Solar System and store mostly online, which could be access anywhere, thanks to super-speed of internet in late 2030s. Since the development of 100 TB SD Card in early 21st century and the commercialize of petabyte (PB, 1 PB = 1000 TB) in later one, most type of media physical storage (DVD, Blueray....) slowly fade into history. Nowadays, only those who treasure old values, or antique dealers, are still collecting them, just like in 20th century, people collected dubplate. *The Basic Rights Reservation Act, later evolve into the First Interstellar Charter, officially guarantee Net Neutrality and Freedom of Expression, states them as "normal action of humanity and could not be violated in any kinds". This charter was met with very strong opposition from conservative groups in moral, religious (especially Muslim) and in many places in Asia, where a lot of people (mostly old) only want their "glory, happy" days back. Possibly this is the first time ever, when lobbyists actually do something good, because thanks to them, the Charter was passed with a very small approving rate. *Sex industry enter a boom in 2032, with red-light districts like in Amsterdam spreading across the world. Tokyo, Saigon, Shanghai, Bombay and Rio de Janeiro all become major centers for this new industry, with strip clubs, erotic massages, coffee shops (with waitresses in shorter-than-ever skirts) and many more... span miles along the street. Porn movies become a normal form of movies, pornstar is a career, once and for all. The industry is growing too much that in many parts on Earth or the Solar System, some people even has the idea of open schools for training future employees. Too bad that the idea quickly died out, and sex industry became the only major economic power that do not have any source of training at all. Politics *Large political parties no longer exist in most countries. Around 90% of nations on Earth share many common ideologies: anti-communism, capitalism-populism fuse and reform, anti-separatism, anti-imperialism (in Asia), anti-extreme ideologies (mostly in Europe and North America) (feminazis, self-righteous moralists, ultra-regionalism, ultra-nationalism...), pro-unionism... *Both World War have been remembered and referred to as prime examples about how dictatorship (Maoism, collective communism, racism...) would do if letting loose. *Capitalism has in many ways come full circle with the introduction of Nano-Fabricators (Fabbers), due to no single group or person having the ability to control prices once again. **Capitalism of the 20th Century is often seen as corporate fascism. *Left and Right greatly reduce as a way to describe someone's political leanings, as the Nolan Chart has replaced the left-right spectrum. *With large range of space colonies, the nine superstates establish the Four Tier Republic model, placing "Interstellar Commonwealth" as an intermediate level of government between the states and provinces and the federal government. *With the evolution of internet, and the subsequent death of TV and Radio from late 21st century: **News anchors no longer exist; independent journalists or organizations like the Associated Press and STRATFOR have become the primary outlets of news. **Organizations like Huffington Post, Drudge Report, and Air America transform into more of opinion centers; however, with the wide range of these organizations coming into being after the collapse of blatant news sources, honest journalism become more frequent than in early 21st century. *Book Banning is defined as unconstitutional violation, a form of thought crime and illegal. *Copyright was abolished in late 2040s, with Trade Mark has been reformed to allow for artist and designer credit to remain. *Both Communism and Fascism are saw as a form of dictatorship and a failed attempt to create a non-existant world. They have lost almost all their meaning in the Zeitgeist, unusually Freedom still remains a powerful worde *Social Democracy is believed as a form of government in future. Capitalism is, therefore, believed that need to reform, in order to keep up with the new political ideology, or simply being crushed by the Wheel of Time like many other extreme ideologies. Category:Scenario: The New Renaissance Category:Culture Category:Entertainment Category:Politics